


【贺红】同居小日常

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 同居后的小日常
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【贺红】同居小日常

莫关山捏着苹果在削皮，削得有点不情不愿，嘟囔着：“这狗鸡懒成这副鬼样，指使人倒是不说嘴累。”说完，莫关山四下看了一眼，拿着削好的苹果往脚底一搓，倒把自己恶心了一把，随机心里笑得乐滋滋的，恶作剧也是可以解怒的嘛。

“哝，你的苹果，看你软手软脚的，要不要我喂你啊？”莫关山看着瘫在沙发上的贺天，把一整个苹果往他那里抛。

贺天顺势一接，眯着眼笑着对莫关山说谢谢，然后咬上一口，边吃边说：“嗯，你削的苹果就是好吃，之前没吃过这么好吃的苹果呢，你喂我，我求之不得，来，喂我。”

莫关山听到这话差点没喷出来，开口笑骂道：“滚蛋！说你一句就得寸进尺，找打呢，那，这苹果好吃吗～”

好吃吗这句话拖着尾音，贺天顿时觉得有点不对劲，愣了一下，歪着头看着莫关山，苹果嚼一半，就这么看着，慢慢说：“莫仔，你不对劲。”

“是你不对劲！我给你削苹果不对劲？那你就别吃了！”莫关山挑着眉，有些不高兴。

贺天听了这话，转而一想觉得莫关山难得这么好，就不惹他生气了吧，于是乖乖地吃完剩下的苹果肉。

贺天去扔垃圾的时候，莫关山终于忍不住地笑出声，他憋得太辛苦了，看着贺天毫无戒心地啃着苹果，贺天再怎么料想可能也不会想到他莫关山居然会做这样的事情，偶尔也会耍这种小恶作剧。

其实有时候莫关山被贺天气狠了，打又打不过他，说又说不过他，背地里就想恶心恶心一下贺天，以报被他气的仇。

“咳，干嘛呢，笑那么开心。”

莫关山冷不丁听到声音，吓得连笑声止住了，转过头装作若无其事说：“没…没有啊，我只是看到一个好笑的段子。”莫关山掏出手机，可怎么也掏不出，被卡到了，莫关山紧张地微微出汗，磨蹭了好一会儿，手机终于拿出来了，莫关山松了口气，刚摁亮屏幕，手被贺天握住了。

“别装了莫仔，你背着我做了什么事儿了吧，嗯？”贺天低沉着声音，下巴靠在莫关山的肩膀上，鼻息打在皮肤上，莫关山僵硬着脖颈，暗骂自己干嘛说这么个蹩脚的理由。

贺天眼眸掩着，暗流涌动，他要莫关山亲自说出来，伸手摸蹭着莫关山后颈的小骨头，缓缓的，温度烫到了皮肤的主人，猛地一哆嗦，然后。

冷不丁的莫关山说了一句：“你刚扔垃圾回来洗手了没？”

贺天抬起头，看着莫关山的侧脸，愣愣地说：“没有……”

“好，那滚去洗手，脏手别碰我！”莫关山肩膀一顶把人挪开，贺天猝不及防没有支撑差点摔了。

“唉，这干的什么事嘛，你真不打算说了？”贺天揪住莫关山的袖子。

莫关山回头笑着说：“老公，说了对你没好处，不然还是不知道了吧，好吗？”

听到莫关山“老公”两个字，贺天脑子嗡的一声，这是他第一次听到莫关山这么叫他，十分震惊，震惊地呆了半晌，结巴着说：“好……好的，只要你高兴就好。”


End file.
